


Special mission

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Kidnapping, M/M, no blood i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a soldier in the Irish Army and he gets a very special mission to kidnap the son of the American president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/gifts).



> I wrote this for Roosterbytes because they really like a soldier AU, i hope i did it justice.  
> I hope everybody likes this.

“Soldier Mcloughlin, report for mission.” a low voice called Jack out of bed at an, even for the military, unreasonable time. He got up and was dressed in a minute to report himself for duty. His superiors were waiting for him in their barrack. Jack wondered for a few moments if he had done something wrong and was going to have to clean the toilets for a week just like poor trevor.

“Mcloughlin, don't look like you are pissing yer pants, come in.” it was never a nice word, always ridicule and torment. Jack didn't expect anything else from the military of course but it didn't mean he thought it was okay to be disrespectful of somebody with a lower rank.

Suddenly the general was standing in front of his face and Jack felt his heart stop out of fear, they never saw the general. He let the lower ranks deal with the soldiers because they were too low for him.

“We have a special mission for you Mcloughlin, reports say that Mark Fischbach, the son of the president of the usa is on the battlefield to support their troops. “ the man spoke very seriously. Jack just nodded and asked what that had to do with him. The man just smiled for a short second, “you are going to capture him and bring him back to our camp.”

Jack frowned for a moment, he wasn't a spy or stealthy. Kidnapping somebody that important would take a lot of effort and planning. It would take him some time to come up with a plan and maybe some man to execute it. But they denied him all that. It had to happen now and he would go alone or else the enemy would get suspicious.

Jack didn't know how he got through the enemy lines so easily, it seemed like they were all very done with this pointless war.  
Suddenly a soldier appeared before him with weapon in hand, it was an older man with a bushy moustache. In reflex Jack swung his fist at his head and the man dropped down as fast as he had appeared. Jack would be horrified if this was the first person that went down at his hands.

The clothing the fallen man wore were now Jacks and he noticed it was even easier to get through their stolen lands, this was originally his land. A plan to get this mark guy alone with him and to get him to his homebase still wasn't formed and Jack was scared he would have to improvise. It wasn't a thing he was good at. Could he just stroll into the camp, telling he had a very important message about the enemy.  
Jack feared even more that he wouldn't come back from the mission alive.

It surprised even him that he could just enter their camp, if somebody spoke to him he put on his best american accent and nobody seemed to care very much. Jack almost laughed out loud but could keep it in. The president's son was apparently a very big deal in the camp because everybody was talking about it. Some thought it was brave and others found it extremely stupid that he was there. 

He wanted until it was night, the commotion had died down and everybody was in their tents for a good night's rest. Jack was searching for the tent of this mark fischbach but didn't need to look far, the man was strolling in the moonlight apparently enjoying the silence. Jack was very sure it was the guy, he matched the description and picture he got at his mission briefing.  
Jack poured some chloroform on a handkerchief and sneaked behind Mark to take him out.

The man didn't even fight back and went down almost immediately. Jack grabbed him and pulled him over his shoulder, he was smaller than he seemed at first glance. In a few minutes Jack left the enemy camp with the man over his shoulder. At a reasonable distance he stopped and bound his arms together with some rope. When president son would wake up he could walk. His mouth was taped close by Jack because he didn't want to be spotted.

It didn't take long for the guy to wake up, he was laying on his back with Jack standing at his feet. Jack smiled, he liked seeing the handsome guy being tied up. The enemy had already taking so much of his friends, family and countrymen. It was time they were put in their place. The man looked at him with brown eyes almost begging, he mumbled something and Jack pulled him up by the rope around his hands. He wasn't going to negotiate with him and pulled him along even though the man didn't want to walk. 

Suddenly Jack felt a kick against his calf, probably it was meant to hurt him. He turned around and looked right into brown angry eyes, Mark’s eyebrows were frowning in a position that matched his flaming eyes. Jack just laughed shortly and rolled his eyes, “come on Captain America don’t make me punch you unconscious again.” This supposedly angry look made the man just look cuter, Jack felt a little spark in his chest.

Travelling with a hostage was more difficult than traveling alone. They only covered a quarter of the grounds that Jack covered alone and it frustrated him, he didn't want to make this trip too long. It didn't help that Mark was resisting every step off the way. Jack kept calling him Captain America with every struggling step but got tired of the fighting very fast. He put a handkerchief with chloroform against Mark's face and let him fall on the ground out of spite. His eyes travel over the unconscious figure and he felt sorry immediately. With one swooping motion he picked up the guy and lay him over his shoulder.

The trip back was a lot quicker now Mark couldn’t struggle. He woke up though after a while and started to be annoying again. Jack put him down against a tree and looked at him sternly. He told him that he should just shut up and walk because it would all be over soon and he would be home soon enough if his dad would just stop this nonsense war.  
Mark just laughed and leaned against the window, he told jack that his dad didn’t care about him at all. That his trip to the battlefront was just a patriotic trick to keep the public in line. If the president’s son would go there it had to be important. Mark just pulled one mouth corner into a smile and shook his head. Jack just looked at the guy and suddenly they were staring at eachother. Jack didn’t know if Mark felt what he felt but it made him warm on the inside.

“So you are a little soldier? Mister Irishboy.” Mark was just mocking him at this point. He chuckled and grinned. 

Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes, “I’ll chloroform you again captain America.” Mark just looked at him with his brown eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. Something had changed in their relation, jack didn’t even want to bring the man to his superiors, he wanted to stay with him in the woods, in no man's land between their own camps. So they stayed together in the woods just for one day, just one day of peace, one day of not fighting or sneaking around. Mark listened to Jack talking about how the war was for him, to see his own people die. Jack listened to how the people in america were against the war, how they didn’t understand how it happened and why. They talked about how stupid it was but how they were both forced into this.

The day after their little break one of the scouts found them. Mark was still bound by his hands and Jack was pulling him along casually. They were taken to the camp immediately and were separated. jack’s superiors were happy with the job but they hoped it could have been quicker, there was no good word for jack himself and he could just go back to his barrack. 

At night he heard the screams close to his bed. Nobody seemed to care because they already knew what was happening to the young american. But jack didn’t want this to happen, he wanted Mark to be safe and happy. 

When he looked for him he saw him sitting in a small tent by himself, bound to a metal pin in the ground. Jack looked at the darkhaired man and shook his head. He cut the rope with his pocketknife and looked Mark in his eyes. The man looked at him with questioning eyes and came a little bit closer. Before Jack knew it he felt lips against his own, just for a little bit.   
Mark pulled back and got up, his hand folded around jack’s and he pulled the boy along with him.

They left their lives behind and travelled to England to get away from the petty war that was raging in Ireland. Together they started new lives with new identities. They explored in slow steps, first came the kisses, next came the sleeping together. They felt happy together. The war was ended when the president found out that Mark had disappeared on the battlefield.   
The years after the war were a quiet time for them and they loved eachother.


End file.
